Talk:Aksel Wayland/@comment-24545663-20170503040734/@comment-28884330-20170520234233
"My favorite part is how even if I can explain how the term matches perfectly" "So the definitions of words don't matter is what I'm hearing?" "Ehhh no...because of the definition of words pal. " "I also have the definition of words but ok." Fine then, so I guess the Apostles of Berserk like Ganishka and Wyald are literally followers of the God Hand. I guess Diehauser is literally an Emperor. I guess Albion is literally a dragon who disappears, and so on. If you want to go by the definition of words so forcefully, let's take "Reincarnation": the rebirth of a soul in a new body. Ergo, the original body should be completely replaced. By the almighty DEFINITION. "You don't have to be perfectly 50/50 to be a hybrid. I repeat a hybrid is a mixture. If reincarnated devils only retained 1/4 of their previous race that would still fall under the category of a hybird. The fact that Xenovia and Yuuto possess the ability to wield holy/demonic swords after being reincarnated is proof of this. If Xenovia wasn't a hybrid she wouldn't be able to wield holy swords because as the life novel even states, DEVILS SHOULDN'T HAVE THIS ABILITY. And the only devils who do are reincarnated devils aka hybrids." Already addressed the first part. If we went by what you're saying, Xenovia still shouldn't be able to touch her Durandal without receiving at least some damage, because even hybrids receive damage from light and holy objects. The reason Xenovia can still use her Durandal is due to plot convenience or, if you want to force an explanation in a place there's not, the numerical value Valper mentioned remains unaltered upon her reincarnation, which allows her to still use demonic swords and to bypass the damage they should give her. But even this explanation has no bearing in canon, so it's only mere speculation like yours are. "The fact that Akeno, one of the main characters in the novel still possesses a fallen angel wings proves this point. If she's not still part fallen angel how would she still possess this? On another point here's a quote from the light novel: "...I have the blood of a fallen angel in me, you know?" she calls herself a devil but then states she has the blood of a fallen angel inside of her. If she's a full devil how could she still contain the blood of a fallen angel which is what gives her this wing?" Yes, you would be right, if she was a machine who spoke only literally, that is. Saying she has blood of a Fallen Angel is simply reference to the fact that she was born from a Fallen Angel father, and has no bearing on any hybrid status relating to her reincarnation. "you're not even arguing about the actual definition of the words anymore." No, I'm not, I never was. I'm arguing about the usage of words in a given context, which is canon DxD. "The fact that Xenovia isn't burned by Durundal is one. If she is a full devil then please explain how she can still use this weapon? Rias even stated that devils can't but for some reason *suprise* *suprise* REINCARNATED DEVILS CAN'T because they were human and still carry this attribute thus making them hybirds." Already addressed this above. "The reason of me stating that was to prove that just because there are devils that can use demon swords or angels that can use holy swords doesn't disprove my argument that since devils can't use holy swords meanwhile Xenovia and Yuuto can they aren't hybirds." And they both are Devils who have the numerical value Valper spoke about, even if through different means. "You were trying to bring up, devils using demon swords and angels using holy swords as if it has any bearing on the argument. So what was the reason for bring this up?" Because the way you said it had an OR rather than an AND. And that would indicate that in your words, only humans can use demonic swords, and only humans can use holy swords, which is false until proven otherwise.